911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?
by The paperboy
Summary: Kurt Hummel, despachador novato de una línea de emergencia recibe la llamada de un chico de nombre Blaine Anderson, quien creía tenerlo todo menos una vida interesante, hasta ese día, en el que todo para él da un giro, viéndose obligado a recurrir al joven tras la bocina.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kurt Hummel, despachador novato de una línea de emergencia recibe la llamada de un chico de nombre Blaine Anderson, quien creía tenerlo todo menos una vida interesante, hasta ese día, en el que todo para él da un giro, viéndose obligado a recurrir al joven tras la bocina.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de glee pertenecen a RIB y a FOX, nosotros sólo los tomamos prestados para poder plasmar nuestras perversiones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Existen diversas formas de conocer a una persona. Encuentros casuales durante un día común en la vida de alguien, confluencias que son capaces de cambiar la cotidianidad de aquello por un fracción de segundo y se vuelven parte de ti, prescindidos por momentos clave que son las causas, ya sea buenas o malas, para la pequeña línea de destino que cada uno porta durante la vida.

En todos estos acercamientos posiblemente seas capaz de mirar a aquella persona a los ojos y detectar el cambio inmediato. Un roce de hombros, un toque de manos. El contacto humano guiándote a un nuevo camino que descubrir. Esa necesidad de análisis que aflora con una sola mirada. Sin embargo, las situaciones poco convencionales también existen, lo que menos esperas que venga, la mejor o peor manera de conocer a un individuo. Una tesitura en la que nunca imaginaste encontrarte por el simple hecho de que jamás existió realmente en tu mente, ni siquiera por error.

Esta historia navega a lo largo de un acontecimiento similar, ligado a estos estados de anormalidad ubicados aleatoriamente en la subsistencia de unos cuantos. O al menos para Blaine Anderson, nuestro interesante protagonista, ser introducido a quien cambiaría su vida por una simple llamada, que desearía no hubiera ocurrido, no estaba en sus planes. Mucho menos por las razones que lo llevaron a tomar el teléfono esa noche...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ésto ya lo habían leído en ask :v Consideramos prudente ponerlo aquí de todas maneras. Anyway... Pasen al que sigue, anden.<br>_**

**_-HAKE._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de glee pertenecen a RIB y a FOX, nosotros sólo los tomamos prestados para poder plasmar nuestras perversiones.**

_**Y... Aquí tienen al fin el primer cap. En fin... Dense el gusto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Primer capítulo<strong>

Aquella mañana el cielo neoyorkino se encontraba teñido en gainsboro, el ambiente gélido era casi insufrible, diminutas gotas de agua se precipitaban a los presurosos habitantes de la ciudad. El barullo habitual no se hacía esperar. Entre el desorden urbano y la garrafal cantidad de individuos, una figura pálida y delgada con la nariz ligeramente bermellón, a causa del frío, se aferraba a la correa de piel de su portafolios, al tiempo que caminaba cuan rápido le permitían sus pies en dirección a su nuevo lugar de trabajo. El pensamiento de él acudiendo tarde no era admisible, ni siquiera en los pasados días de capacitación le había ocurrido tal cosa, pedía a todas las fuerzas sobrenaturales no llegar retardado. No en el primer día.

Recorrió las transitadas calles de Nueva York a paso veloz, siendo casi arrastrado por la masa de personas que, al igual que él, se trasladaban a sus respectivos trabajos. Aunque se anunciaba con cautela, la acera mojada le hacía resbalar con frecuencia, causando una demostración de su constante bruxismo, el cual comenzaba a causarle dolor de cabeza. Entre empellones y atropelladas palabras de exculpación, el castaño de orbes cerúleo arribó a las colosales instalaciones del 911. El edificio se alzaba con denotada elegancia e imponencia, proyectando naturalmente la profesionalidad de cada individuo que osaba entrar a éste. Evidenció a los guardias, que le doblaban la estatura y llevaban colgada la máscara de estar teniendo el peor día de su vida, ser trabajador del lugar mostrando su recién adquirida credencial de identificación, que marcaba su nombre y puesto, junto a lo que él llamaba "la peor fotografía desde su nacimiento". Uno de los hombres examinó el plástico con excesiva calma, lo cual sólo hizo que la desesperación del más bajo aumentara haciéndole chasquear la lengua con desazón. Alzó una ceja lanzando una mirada de demanda al guardia con piel oscura, éste simplemente asintió volviendo a su posición de apatía con los brazos cruzados. Acto seguido se precipitó hasta su nivel, anhelando el elevador avanzara más raudo por obra del destino, ya iba siete minutos tarde.

Estresantes segundos después, el ascensor abrió dejándole bajar, corrió por el pasillo escuchando los golpes de su suela, que por alguna razón, sólo le irritaban más al hallarse la zona tan despejada, reafirmando así, su retardo. Alcanzó las dos puertas cristaleras, no sin antes registrar su llegada, poniendo su dedo en el extraño aparatejo ubicado contra la pared; Entró con la mandíbula tensa, recordando los días de escuela, en los que todos giraban sólo para atisbar a quien no se había presentado a tiempo, aunque, muy afortunadamente para su propia dignidad, nadie se había percatado. Lo primero que localizó al aproximarse fue a una, aparentemente, muy molesta Quinn Fabray, quien aguardaba silenciosamente, sus labios apretados mientras con ojos agobiados escaneaba el lugar en busca de algo o alguien, más precisamente, en busca de él. Dio un suspiro cansado preparándose para el sermón. La rubia percutía su pie contra el albo suelo, mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho reflejando la impaciencia que le causaba el asunto. Cerrando los ojos con resignación, arrastró los pies hasta ella, la cual, al percatarse de su llegada, frunció el entrecejo mirándolo con completa desaprobación, con un par de zancadas que la hicieron parecer un robot programado, lo alcanzó tomando su brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo acarreó junto con ella.

—¡Llegas tarde! — jadeó con exasperación sin soltar el brazo del chico con pupilas azuladas. —Es el primer día, Kurt ¿En qué estás pensando?— Negó en señal de decepción, aún sin detenerse mientras ambos esquivaban el ir y venir de gente que acudía a realizar su respectiva función. —Sigues a prueba, ¿tengo que recordarte lo mucho que te costó entrar? Espero no tengas problemas por esto.

Su tono pronunciado le hacía pensar en cualquier madre histérica, separó los labios para comenzar a replicar una vez que se hubieran detenido, pero ella se acercó peligrosamente para agregar algo más en un murmullo. —Aunque no creo que los tengas, parece que al supervisor de tu grupo le pareces lindo, le escuché hablando de ti con el mío...— Clarificó su garganta al retroceder, difuminando la pequeña sonrisa ladeada que había pintado en su rostro por escasos segundos, y señaló para él, donde se encontraban sus compañeros recién ingresados. — Anda, están por allá—. Anunció casi autoritariamente sin dejarle decir nada más. Alzando el mentón con seguridad, la chica se giró sobre sus talones haciendo la coleta de caballo hondear con elegancia y se retiró rápidamente.

Kurt tensó su agarre en el borde de la correa reticente a sentir molestia también contra Quinn. Sin estar dispuesto a perder más tiempo, alcanzó a su clan, dirigiendo un gesto de justificación a Adam, el asesor que había conocido previamente.

—...Y sin más que agregar, ¡Bienvenidos! Estoy para resolver sus dudas—. Concluyó, al parecer, una premeditada amonestación sonriendo con entusiasmo hacia el grupo en general y de inmediato volviéndose a Kurt. —Me gustaría que hubiera podido escuchar el discurso de recibimiento, señor Hummel, pero de cualquier modo gracias por acompañarnos—. Le hizo un guiño descarado al más joven, con una sonrisa solapada— Síganme, les encaminaré a nuestra área para poder asignar monitores—. Dijo dando la recepción por finalizada, en camino a su zona de función.

Después de unos segundos de shock ante el desmedido interés hacía él que Adam no se limitaba en ocultar frente a los demás, tomó airé con cierto pesar y pasó una mano por su rostro en un intento inútil de ocultar el sonrojo que el rubio le había provocado con su impertinencia.

En los minutos subsecuentes se organizaron por completo, con Adam al mando, repartiendo lugares en la gran mesa orbicular, recordaba brevemente el funcionamiento del equipo a los novatos, uno a uno demorando el mínimo. Más por gusto que accidental dejó a Kurt como último, sonriendo triunfante cuando su momento llegó, fue hasta él y sacó la silla del lugar sobrante haciendo un ademán hacia él, indicando que tomara asiento. El castaño, quien sonreía con un deje de incomodidad ante las acciones del rubio, murmuró suavemente un "gracias" y se apresuró a ocupar el lugar que se le presentaba. Mientras su mentor incoaba a recalcar las instrucciones ya antes dichas, acercándose más de la cuenta, examinaba las tres pantallas frente a él, analizando brevemente para poder adecuarse tan pronto como le fuera posible. Alcanzó su cartera para sacar las notas que había tomado durante el curso, sólo para asegurarse de que no olvidaría nada, aunque por supuesto, sabía que no sería así, se sentía lo bastante preparado tanto física como mentalmente para realizar su encomienda, o al menos eso lograba palpar. Se posicionó más cómodamente, adquiriendo un aura de suficiencia mientras desatendía los escritos sobre el pequeño espacio de escritorio sobrante, que quedaba entre todo el sistema de computadoras. Listo para iniciar con su tarea, colocó el auricular correctamente en su oído y ajustó el micrófono a la altura precisa, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a repasar que su indumentaria funcionara acertadamente, un par de manos encontraron sitio en sus hombros, deslizándose de manera uniforme y enviando un par de escalofríos a lo largo de su columna.

El aliento de su supervisor chocó contra la parte trasera de su cuello. —Cualquier cosa que necesites… No dudes en llamarme, Kurt—. Se quedó unos segundos más así, demasiado cerca del menor, haciendo que el contacto casi quemara. No fue hasta que Kurt hizo un movimiento de hombros al tiempo que asentía, que el rubio decidió retirarse a realizar sus propias labores.

Haciendo un sonido con la boca a modo de reproche, prosiguió con lo que hacía, cerciorándose de que su material obrara como esperaba, estudió el equipo en espera de la llamada inaugural. El soniquete que alertaba de alguien en la línea resonó poniéndolo alerta. Colmó sus pulmones de aire antes de presionar la opción que le permitía recibir el llamado.

—911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia? —, dijo tal como en los ensayos, oprimiendo el ratón en su mano derecha, mantenía la calma, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

—Hubo un robo hace unos minutos—, respondió sin mucho detalle, una voz chillona y exaltada al otro lado de la línea.

Kurt procedió a escribir la situación con manos hábiles moviéndose por el teclado al tiempo que concentraba a su cerebro en mantener la calma, justo como le habían enseñado. — ¿Podría decir qué clase de robo se efectuó? ¿A mano armada o robo simple?

El individuo del otro lado de la línea pareció estar buscando las palabras adecuadas durante unos segundos. —Uh… No, el sujeto portaba una navaja y entonces…— Su voz se cortó en un temblor y el castaño pudo escuchar como la persona del otro lado de la línea respiraba con dificultad.

—Respire—, dijo sonando sereno mientras aun trataba de identificar si se estaba dirigiendo a un hombre o mujer. Apretó las teclas del aparato nuevamente. —Enviaré de inmediato oficiales al lugar, pero necesito la dirección. ¿Se encuentra usted presente en el sitio de los hechos? ¿Hubo algún herido?

—Sí, estoy con mis hijos… Todos están bien—, soltó en una exhalación quién ahora reconocía como una mujer. Kurt asintió sonriendo con orgullo cuando pudo ver que la llamada había sido localizada y el informe enviado con éxito anunciando el traslado inmediato de policías junto con una ambulancia. —Escuche, las patrullas van en camino. Mantenga la calma y espere por la ayuda. Usted y las personas presentes deben aguardar.

La señora dejó escapar un suspiro, Kurt supuso que de alivio, y contestó un poco más segura. —De acuerdo. Muchas gracias—. El castaño sonrió murmurando un suave "por nada" antes de finalizar la llamada.

Tocó un botón cerrando su línea, quedándose quieto en su lugar mientras repasaba lo que recién había realizado. Su primer llamamiento como responsable de una vía de emergencia y había resultado perfectamente. Se mordió el labio con algo de emoción, respirando hondo unos segundos para calmarse. Volvió a abrir la línea telefónica, listo para recibir su señal.

Clicó por segunda ocasión respondiendo a la vía entrante. —911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?— respondió en el mismo tono casual.

Kurt pudo escuchar como alguien profería algo parecido a una risa del otro lado de la línea, jadeando antes de responder en un tono demasiado vacilante. —Esto… Hubo un… ¿Accidente? Sí, eso…— El chico tuvo que contenerse de rodar los ojos ante tan mala actuación y se limitó a responder con profesionalismo. — ¿Qué clase de accidente?—preguntó dispuesto para poder llenar la pantalla de la computadora con el aviso.

Sabía de antemano que se trataba de una simple broma, vaya que no esperaba una de éstas en su primer día, sin embargo, tal y como le habían enseñado en los cursos, tenía que mantener la paciencia adecuada, hacer las preguntas de rutina y obtener las aclaraciones necesarias para enviar a alguien a la escena descrita. Debía hacerlo porque era el protocolo a seguir, aunque fuera una falsa alarma se veía obligado a rescatar la información de ello y con suerte identificarían al bromista.

Unos cuantos murmullos apagados ocuparon la bocina, al parecer, mientras el pequeño payaso consultaba que era lo que debía decir. Kurt dejó salir un suspiro con un toque de decepción, reacio a cortar la llamada por mucho que lo deseara.

—Un accidente de auto, hay un par de heridos— dijo de pronto la voz interrumpiendo los serios pensamientos del castaño, quién se preguntaba como era posible que gastara su tiempo usando la línea cuando alguien en problemas de verdad podría estarlo haciendo, y recibiendo la ayuda merecida. Lo peor era que ni siquiera se esforzaban en hacerlo parecer real. —De acuerdo—, contestó Kurt con calma. —Necesito la dirección del lugar para poder trasladar las patrullas de inmediato—. Presionó los botones de su teclado esperando a que el chico, al no escuchar más decidió continuar. —Mientras tanto tienes que esperar en el lugar por la ayuda, ¿sabes si los heridos están…?

Un par de risitas se escucharon al otro lado de la línea antes de que se cortara por completo.

El ojiazul cerró los ojos irritado por la situación, sin más que hacer, se vio obligado a eliminar el registro que había comenzado a completar. Depuro la vía nuevamente y esperó a que la siguiente emergencia entrara. De manera casi inmediata su aparato sonó una vez más, indicando la llamarada accedente.

Atendió de la misma manera que en las veces anteriores. —911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Mi padre acaba de tener un infarto… Necesito una ambulancia por favor—. La voz entrecortada de lo que parecía ser una joven inundó los oídos de Kurt. Los suaves sollozos de la muchacha enviaron una serie de escalofríos a la parte baja de su espalda.

El castaño se relamió los labios con impaciencia ante la familiaridad de la situación. —Bien, escucha. Enviaré la ambulancia tan rápido como me sea posible, ahora mismo he rastreado tu ubicación para que lleguen cuanto antes. ¿Dónde está tu padre?—, preguntó suavemente al tiempo que se movía hábilmente por la pantalla del ordenador, enviando el informe de las circunstancias. No podía perder tiempo en sacarle la dirección a la chica, mucho menos cuando estaba tan alterada, por el momento debía concentrarse en mantenerla tranquila y en las condiciones de la víctima mientras la ambulancia iba en camino.

La joven soltó un soplo tembloroso y emitió un pequeño gemido antes de hablar nuevamente con apuro. —Está en el piso, está inconsciente… Mi… Mi hermano ha logrado que vuelva a respirar presionando su pecho pero no sé…

—Muy bien… Ha hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora, necesito que me digas si está respirando correctamente, suelen dejar de hacerlo después de un momento, ¿puedes hacer eso? Di a tu hermano. Lo más importante es mantener su sangre circulando hasta que la ayuda llegue, ¿comprendes? Tienen que suministrarle oxígeno.

La chica murmuró un agitado "sí" y los pasos hicieron eco a través del receptor. Roces y susurros rápidos se percibieron para dar paso al vocablo de alguien más. Ésta vez un muchacho, al parecer, no mayor que la anterior emisora. —He usado RCP, al parecer funcionó, pero no sé qué más hacer… Creo que su respiración se ha cortado—. Profirió con las cuerdas vocales temblorosas.

Kurt asintió a pesar de que no podían verle y sonrió calmado para mantenerse. —Bien, primero que nada debes respirar, lenta y profundamente—, dijo con paciencia y a la vez de manera rápida. No podían perder tiempo. —Ahora lo que harás es escuchar con atención—. Esperó un segundo a que el chico hiciera un sonido de afirmación con la boca. —De acuerdo. Lo que harás es dar respiración para despejar las vías. Lo primero es colocarlo, su rostro mirando hacia arriba, debes hacerlo tan recto como puedas, de ésta manera su garganta queda limpia y el aire entra llegando a los pulmones. Sostén su barbilla, haciendo que su mandíbula quede abierta e introduce el dedo índice y el pulgar para poder retirar la lengua si está tapando el acceso de aire. Ahora, debes taponear su nariz y sujetar su barbilla tan firme como puedas—. Al otro lado del auricular podía escucharse al chico respondiendo con sonidos y los roces de manos que confirmaban que hacia lo que Kurt indicaba.

—Lo tengo—, oyó murmurar al chico con un poco más de calma.

—Perfecto. Lo siguiente es esto: Vas colocar tu boca contra la de él, tomando todo el aire posible y enseguida todo el oxígeno contenido en tus pulmones lo exhalaras dentro. Hazlo rápido y con fuerza. Después de esto vas a repetir lo que hiciste antes, diez compresiones en el tórax antes de repetir.

El muchacho volvió a confirmar y Kurt esperó en silencio, con la mano tensa sobre el ratón.

Durante unos segundos sólo se pudieron escuchar suaves sollozos, probablemente emitidos por la chica que había realizado la llamada. Entonces el sonido de la ambulancia emergió por el auricular y el castaño sólo pudo suspirar con algo de alivio.

—¡Está respirando!— Se escuchó la voz sofocada y enérgica de la joven. —¡Y la ambulancia está aquí!

Kurt volvió a sonreír, ésta vez satisfecho con su trabajo. Después de dar instrucciones de que detallaran todo a los paramédicos que habían acudido, colgó soltando un pequeño sonido de regocijo y se preparó para responder a las emergencias venideras.

Atendió las llamadas consiguientes de un mejor humor dado su pequeño éxito. Así que cuando llegó la hora de su breve descanso se sentía poco convencido de abandonar su puesto de trabajo. Más por necesidad que por gusto tuvo que hacerlo. Trabajar con el estómago vacío no era una idea que le gustara tampoco.

Durante los 15 minutos de su bien merecido receso, aparte de evitar a Adam por obvias razones escabulléndose entre sus compañeros quienes lo miraban divertido, no pudo evitar pensar en el hombre que había sufrido el infarto y relacionarlo de inmediato con su propia experiencia. ¿Qué si no hubiera logrado que reanimaran al hombre? Probablemente los paramédicos hubieran llegado tarde y sus intentos habrían sido inútiles. Y aunque cabía la posibilidad de que esto tampoco fuera así, sus instrucciones habían formado una parte importante durante la coyuntura. Sacudió la cabeza y de inmediato se puso en pie de donde se encontraba tomando aire para volver a su puesto de trabajo.

Estaba siendo poco profesional al comenzar a pensar en su vida personal con relación a sus labores, más en situaciones de ésta magnitud. En el camino se encontró con Quinn, quien parecía ocupada y solamente le hizo un gesto con el pulgar a manera de saludo. Kurt le sonrió con cariño y tras responder la seña, se encaminó hasta su lugar. Tomó asiento mientras movía las articulaciones de sus dedos, estirando y doblando al tiempo que también hacia su cuello crujir. Cogió el instrumental nuevamente colocando todo en su lugar y presionó el botón por innumerable vez en el día, preparado para empezar.

De inmediato el ya familiar pitido se hizo escuchar y sin perder un segundo de tiempo, apretó el botón dejando a la llamada entrar. —911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Necesito una ambulancia, ha habido un accidente de auto—respondió una voz que sonaba más impasible que preocupada.

—¿Es que zona sucedió? ¿Cuántos heridos? ¿Está usted cerca del incidente?

La mujer que realizaba la llamada chasqueó la lengua sin mucho ánimo—Claro, al parecer no fue muy grave. Creo que el conductor que causo el accidente está algo herido. Los otros dos al parecer también se encuentran bien. Luce peor de lo que es.

—¿Puede proporcionarme la dirección?— Que esa señora sí que tenía una temple de acero, fue lo primero que cruzó por la mente de Kurt, no cualquiera mantiene la calma durante un accidente automovilístico, mucho menos de esa manera.

—En la sexta avenida, entre la 37 este y la 38. Será fácil de identificar con el barullo de gente—, respondió de la misma manera monótona. Como si el hecho de estar en medio de un choque fuera lo más aburrido por lo que hubiera tenido que pasar en su vida.

—Muy bien, ya he enviado a las ambulancias y oficiales al lugar. No se mueva y espere a que acudan para recibir instrucciones más precisas—, concluyó Kurt, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla debido a la impaciencia que la mujer le causaba.

—De acuerdo, gracias…

La llamada finalizó con rotundidad y Kurt se sintió un poco perturbado de momento. Negó sin entender la actitud de algunas personas y abrió la línea nuevamente, la cual no se hizo esperar ni un minuto antes de que otra llamada entrara escandalosamente. El castaño accionó el botón de inmediato y respondió enérgicamente.

—Uh… Hay un incendio en mi cocina—, contestaron simplemente, el chico que llamaba parecía confundido.

Kurt frunció el ceño y volvió a negar. —¿Dónde te encuentras?—, preguntó mientras el rastreador de llamadas hacia su trabajo proporcionándole la ubicación inmediata.

—He salido del apartamento, la alarma se averió y no he podido alcanzar el extinguidor debido al fuego. Mi novia ya se ha asegurado de cerrar el gas antes—. Por alguna razón el joven del otro lado de la línea le recordó a su torpe hermanastro.

—Bien, ya lo tienes… No entren al departamento ya que puede haber una fuga. Avisen a los vecinos que se encuentren en la misma planta que tienen que desalojar el edificio debido al incendio y aguarden por los bomberos. Ya van en camino.

Al chico murmuró algo que Kurt no fue capaz de entender seguido de un sonido de aprobación. —De acuerdo, lo haremos ¿Crees que tarden? El incendio puede crecer—, soltó sonando preocupado.

—No tardaran, hacemos nuestro trabajo de manera eficiente—, respondió sonriendo de lado y sobando el puente de su nariz

—Perfecto entonces. Gracias, señorita.

La llamada se cortó y Kurt soltó un bufido ante la referencia que el chico había proferido. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse, era por lo menos la quinta ocasión en el día que alguien lo confundía con una mujer, no se preocupaba en corregirlos, la cuestión era resolver el problema de la persona. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, debido a lo mucho que el joven le había recordado a Finn, se sentía un poco más frustrado. Llegando a casa podría desquitarse.

Revisó el reloj para darse cuenta de que aún le quedaban un par de horas de trabajo, con un suspiro que se debatió entre el cansancio y la resignación ajustó su auricular y se propuso concluir el resto de llamadas que estaban por llegar.

Los minutos volaron entre emergencia y emergencia. Por fortuna para Kurt ninguna lo suficientemente grave o alguna que se le complicara realizar. Se sentía bastante complacido consigo mismo debido a lo bien que se había preparado. Por algo lo habían aceptado como tal. Miró la hora una vez más. Faltaban unos minutos para su hora de salida, así que decidió que podía atender sólo una llamada antes de salir. Encendió su línea por última ocasión ese día y se dispuso a responder.

El sonido clásico resonó contra sus oídos y presionó respondiendo de inmediato. —911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

El sollozo entrecortado y escalofriante de alguien se abrió paso por el auricular junto con una voz aterrada. Kurt se heló unos segundos ante el tono de lo que parecía ser un chico susurrando, temeroso de ser escuchado por alguien más.

* * *

><p>Las manos poco tímidas, en realidad ansiosas, de un chico excepcionalmente bajo, vagaban por el pecho de otro con hermosos ojos grises, Blaine Anderson y Nick Duval (respectivamente), yacían sobre la king size del primero, sus labios juntos en un beso lento, pero no por eso poco profundo. Él que era sólo ligeramente más alto permanecía arriba, sin detener el contacto, siguiendo el ritmo que le era marcado, intentaba casi con excesivo fervor retirar el impenetrable casco de gel que su impaciente amigo tenía por peinado, aprovechándose de la distracción momentánea, el de ojos miel, sin perder oportunidad o tiempo bajó su mano por el abdomen de su compañero, sintiendo muy brevemente su piel, gracias a su camisa ahora abierta, se apresuró a acercarse al borde de su prenda inferior, con deseo de mandarla lejos de una vez por todas ; Para su infortunio, no había pasado desapercibido, su mano fue retirada, sin mostrar su ligera decepción se separó de los labios del otro para bajar a su cuello, ahora frotando una de sus manos en su brazo izquierdo, tal vez si seguía le convencería de dejarle terminar lo poco antes denegado. Duval, sin llevar nada de prisa, procuraba mantenerse calmo aunque el pequeño de piel apiñonada le estuviera presionando; Entre todo esto, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de lo tarde que ya era, hasta que el más grande se alejó de golpe para mirar el reloj en la pared, bufando al caer en cuenta de que era tiempo de irse, entonces la colección de besos llegó a su fin.<p>

—Es tarde, y aún debo estudiar llegando a casa—. Se quitó de su lugar en el tope para buscar su corbata, blazer y pantalón entre el montón de libros y ropa, creado por el frenesí del momento. —Debimos repasar un poco... Ya que, aun así estuvo bien—. Esto último vino acompañado de una sonrisa cohibida en su dirección.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte?— Cuestionó el anfitrión en un tono que era una extraña mezcla de tristeza, molestia y frustración, además de una petición oculta de que se quedara.

—Sí, lo siento, mi madre se pondrá algo paranoica si no llego pronto, pero prometo que vendré mañana—, aclaró abrochando los lazos de sus zapatos pulcramente boleados.

Blaine ocultó su gesto de desencanto tras un asentamiento breve, realmente no quería que se fuera tan pronto.

Cuando el de cabello lacio estuvo aceptablemente arreglado, miró hacia la cama, tomándolo como una señal, se puso de pie para colocar su uniforme de vuelta, abrochó su camisa y pantalón, que a diferencia de los de Nick habían quedado en su lugar, éste le esperaba mirándole desde el otro lado de la habitación, con su mochila en hombros. Al estar listo, el más pálido hizo un ademán para que le acompañara al piso inferior, ambos salieron escaleras abajo.

Ya en la puerta, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. —Te veo mañana, no te olvides de venir o iré a buscarte—, advirtió señalándole con el dedo índice

—¿Cuándo lo he olvidado, Anderson? Ahora deja que me vaya o tendré problemas—. Finalmente se despidió con la mano cuando salió camino a su lujoso auto, el que habitaba ahí se mantuvo en la entrada, esperando a que avanzara un tramo de camino para cerrar. Soltó aire al encontrarse solo nuevamente, en ocasiones era aburrido.

Subió con parsimonia, viendo sus pies apoyarse en cada escalón, fue por el largo corredor hasta llegar a su pieza, dejando todo en el suelo, tal y como estaba, sin tomarle ni la más escasa cuantía, se tumbó en la cama arrebujándose con las cobijas, a sabiendas de que debería estar realizando la tarea que se supone haría junto a Nicholas. Se afligía contra la almohada, protestando cual niño; estaba solo, aburrido. Le era insatisfactorio vivir de esa forma, su existencia requería algo que le cautivara.

—Devon, ¡es hora de cenar, ven aquí en éste instante!—Un lamento escapó desde la garganta del joven, en el periquete en que la voz de su madre retumbó contra las paredes de la colosal residencia haciendo eco.

A patadas apartó lo que le envolvía, sin parar de gimotear con poco humor. Se acaudilló abajo, su andar desganado le hacía ver miserable.

—Devon... Devon esto, Devon aquello, Devon, Devon, Devon...Ven aquí en éste instante—, arremedó con una falsa voz femenina, mientras movía sus manos como si estas le llamaran. —¡Pero qué nombre tan feo!—Exclamó levantando los brazos al aire.

Cruzó un par de salas antes de estar en el comedor, sus padres, a los lados de la colosal y ahora copiosamente servida mesa, le miraron como a la cosa más atrayente, claramente, era la parte faltante. Una silla le fue tendida por el mayordomo y señalada por su padre desde su lugar, agradeció al hombre del personal tomando asiento. Aunque en ese momento no tenía ni una pizca de apetito se obligó a meter diminutos bocados a su boca. El silencio sepulcral le hacía sentir enfermo, quería irse, cada noche al estar con ellos en esa justa porción del día, se preguntaba por qué nadie decía nada, pero tanto como se lo cuestionaba se decía, que no debía arremeter contra esa incómoda mudez colectiva.

Por lo que podía calcular, sus predecesores llevaban dos decenas de minutos comiendo con su característica morosidad, él por su parte y a pesar de estar inapetente había terminado con mayor parte del platillo que ellos, movía sus pies en signo de exasperación, dejó el tenedor y cuchillo sobre el plato, como había aprendido en clases de etiqueta cuando niño, a modo que indicaran que había terminado. Sus ojos se movían por la prolija decoración, no se empeñaba en camuflar su sopor.

Harto de toda la situación, con la paciencia agotada, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces, se vio interrumpido por el ensordecedor chirrido del timbre que su madre llevaba diez años prometiendo hacer que cambiaran; Su padre hizo esa ya bien estudiada mueca de molestia ante el poco agradable sonido, levantando la vista, como si desde su lugar en la gran mesa pudiera supervisar a quien atendía, cosa que la ubicación de donde estaban no le permitía realmente. El silencio se convirtió en espera, unos segundos que parecieron largos mientras Blaine, entretenido, comenzó a jugar con los cubiertos golpeando el plato y produciendo elaborados tintineos, su madre le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación levantándose para detener la mano de su hijo, mostrándose irritada. Cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse durante fracciones de segundo en el que la mujer arrebataba el tenedor de su hijo, fue el instante en donde un agudo grito y el, hasta ese entonces desconocido por Blaine, estruendo de un disparo perturbaron la calma. Los cubiertos de plata cayeron de las manos de su madre, golpeando el plato con resonancia metálica y haciendo a Blaine paralizarse en su asiento observando el temblar del cuchillo que reposaba en el plato.

El señor Anderson arrastró su silla para apartarse de la mesa, poniéndose involuntariamente pálido, por dentro preguntándose si sólo había imaginado el estallido; Admirando en shock a su mujer que parecía haber perdido la habilidad para hablar, se levantó y sin esperar a que esto le fuera confirmado, ordenó en voz clara. —Edward, lleva a mi hijo al cuarto de pánico, ahora—. La orden fue atendida y el más pequeño ahí, arrastrado a la fuerza fuera de su sitio.

De manera instantánea y sin darse cuenta estaba siendo llevado por todo el pasillo, camino al sótano. El mayordomo lo pepenaba del brazo y daba vistazos rápidos a su alrededor, buscando que no hubiera ningún peligro o que alguien advirtiera hacia donde se dirigían. Blaine estaba confundido, oía demasiadas cosas a la vez pero no escuchaba ninguna de ellas, se encontraba sumamente aturdido, quería decir algo, preguntar que sucedía y que significaba el sonido que había emergido desde la entrada principal, alterando la tan ya común "paz" que se denotaba en la cena.

Ed le tomó por los hombros haciéndole seguir andando cuando se detuvo abruptamente mirándolo con demanda. Lo empujó casi de manera agresiva, obligándole a continuar el camino, sus pasos eran torpes y comenzó a soltar replicas, exigiendo saber que sucedía.

—Ed, ¿qué demonios…?— Estuvo a punto de caer en un par de ocasiones y el ayudante de la casa simplemente lo tomaba con más fuerza, silenciándolo si se atrevía a levantar la voz.

No comprendía porqué tanto alboroto, no entendía que pasaba. Escuchaba fuertes voces a lo lejos, pasos... Alguien corría pero, a fin de cuentas ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Comenzaba a irritarse realmente y a contemplar la seria posibilidad de golpear a su mayordomo si no le aclaraba la situación.

Giraron en una esquina, casi llegando a donde debían, pero entonces, ahí, tras ese rápido movimiento un zumbido cerca de su flanco derecho dirigido hasta su mayordomo a causa de un estruendo, le hizo tambalear, las manos de su acompañante habían resbalado por sus hombros después de aquel disparo y el sonido seco del hombre cayendo contra el piso de mármol lo petrificó.

Blaine se detuvo en pánico al darse cuenta de la realidad, comprendiendo todo al ver a Ed en el piso inconsciente o probablemente muerto. Soltó un jadeo saltando lejos y haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara. Sin saber realmente que era lo siguiente que debía hacer comenzó a correr, ignorante a que se desviaba del lugar más seguro de la casa. Sus piernas se movían tan rápido como nunca, y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era el porqué de no le hubieran disparado ya, mientras luchaba por encontrar la vía de escape más adecuada, al mirar en una ocasión más esperando perder a su atacante, tomó uno de los muchos teléfonos inalámbricos de la casa, era un lugar grande, tenía la esperanza de no ser atrapado. Corrió girando en uno de los pasillos, según él, camino al cuarto de pánico, pero otro estruendo cercano lo hizo tropezar con la alfombra que cubría cada centímetro del piso de la casa. Al no querer perder más segundos en los que su vida tendía de un hilo, tomó el picaporte de una de las puertas más cercanas y se adentró, arrastrándose antes de ser visto, cerrando desde el interior con las manos temblorosas y su respiración sofocada debido al terror. Caminó con la luz apagada, no quería dar pistas de su escondite en ninguna forma. Se llevó una de las manos a su boca sólo para silenciar su agitado aliento que era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, junto con su acelerado corazón. Sentía cada fuerte latido golpear su pecho, al estar un momento abrazado a si mismo se sintió temblar, pensaba en sus padres y en que si esas personas aún estaban en su casa, lo más probable era que le encontraran pronto.

Tras dar una gran calada de aire ahogando un suave gemido emanado desde lo profundo de su garganta, procedió a ocultarse dentro del amplio closet que la habitación contenía. Se acomodó dentro de éste, cerrando para levantar las menos sospechas posibles. Si iban a matarlo no se los dejaría tan fácilmente. Escondió la cara entre sus piernas haciéndose un ovillo en lo más profundo del armario cuando de pronto, recordó el teléfono fuertemente aprisionado entre sus dedos. No dudó más y con la fuerza que pudo reunir, sus titubeantes manos comenzaron a marcar el número de emergencia con desesperación. Cerró los ojos sintiendo sus mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas que no sabía que resbalaban de sus ojos. Ahora no tendría más remedio que poner toda su esperanza y la oportunidad de permanecer vivo en alguien tras una bocina.

Los tonos de llamada no se hicieron esperar por mucho cuando una voz casi femenina respondió del otro lado de la línea. Jadeando y controlándose para no romper en un llanto suplicante, tragó deshaciendo un nudo en su garganta; susurrando tan bajo como le fue posible para que sólo quién quiera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea lo escuchara, respondió con todo el terror de alguien que está a punto de morir.

—Alguien con un arma acaba de entrar a mi casa… Creo que todos están muertos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chan... chan... CHAN! Ah...<br>**_

_**Sufran, si quieren... Pongan si les gustó o no, y... Lo mismo de siempre, azotes, linchamientos, o muchos abrazines... Son todos bienvenidos.  
><strong>_

_**Ya vai. :v **_

_**-HAKE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de glee pertenecen a RIB y a FOX, nosotros sólo los tomamos prestados para poder plasmar nuestras perversiones.**

_**Después de años. Pero vamos, sí fue antes de que acabara el año. En fin... Sorry. Enjoy the chapter, pals. Cualquier error... Los golpes son bien recibidos, ah.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capítulo<strong>

Las temblorosas palabras del chico se quedaron haciendo eco en su cerebro mientras procesaba la situación. Se obligó a tomar una respiración mientras tecleaba con manos temblorosas, deshaciendo el jadeo que se había construido en su garganta debido a la impresión que los sollozos del joven al otro lado de la línea le estaban causando. ¿Qué no se estaba yendo ya?

Sacudió la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, golpeándose mentalmente. Podía hacer esto, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Bien, alguien con un arma—, repitió asintiendo. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?—, preguntó con suavidad en un intento de calmar al chico mientras el localizador de llamadas hacia su trabajo.

—Blaine—, susurró el muchacho con un temblor en la voz. Kurt volvió a gesticular con la cabeza mientras sus dedos se desplazaban velozmente por los botones frente a él.

—Muy bien, Blaine. Dime, ¿hay alguien más contigo?—, inquirió tranquilo, esperando que el chico respirara lo suficiente como para explicarse.

—No… Estoy yo solo. En un armario de uno de los cuartos…— respondió con un suave sorbo. —Envíen a alguien, por favor… Van a matarme—. Escuchó el sonido de ropa frotándose al otro lado y Kurt casi pudo ver al chico hecho un ovillo en el rincón de aquel armario.

—No van a matarte—, contestó con seguridad cerrando los ojos un momento para calmarse él primero. —Sólo quédate conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien…— Blaine soltó un suspiro tembloroso tomando aire para relajarse y luego tragó. — ¿Qué hago?—, preguntó aún susurrando con temor.

—Bien, ¿sabes si sólo fue una persona la que entró? ¿Pudiste verla, Blaine?— Kurt levantó la cara para encontrarse con Adam haciendo señas frente a él. Al parecer dándose cuenta de que Kurt era el único del grupo que continuaba en su puesto. El castaño devolvió el gesto con ansiedad haciendo entender al rubio la situación, quien solo asintió y desapareció con rapidez.

—Uhm no… Yo… Mis padres, ellos encargaron al sirviente que me llevara al cuarto de pánico—. El chico sorbió nuevamente y se las ingenió para continuar con voz ahogada. —Ahora creo que están muertos… Por favor… Sólo ayúdame.

—Voy a ayudarte. Lo prometo, Blaine, pero necesitas calmarte y confiar en mi—, soltó con un toque de desesperación invadiendo su cuerpo, sin embargo, mantuvo su voz firme conforme hablaba. Sus manos temblaban y se hacía más difícil moverse por los monitores. La ubicación se seguía rastreando. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿No se había activado ya?

Se desplazó por el monitor con velocidad buscando la razón por la cual aún no estaba lista la dirección desde donde llamaban. Entonces lo vio y trató de no gemir en pánico. El chico hacía un sonido afirmativo por la línea y Kurt apretó los ojos maldiciendo interiormente.

—Blaine, dices que te llevaban al cuarto de pánico, ¿por qué no llegaste?—, interrogó tratando de sonar calmado. La computadora no había triangulado la ubicación de la línea desde la que llamaba. Él había olvidado encenderlo. Lo había olvidado en medio de su nervio, la ansiedad que la voz del muchacho le causó. La orden no había sido enviada a la policía, no estaba lista. Ahora tardaría un poco más. Rogó a cualquier fuerza sobrenatural que no demorara en rastrearse o sería tarde.

—Íbamos… Nosotros íbamos hacia ahí cuando un disparo hizo que él cayera y yo… Yo sólo corrí hasta aquí, no quiero que me maten—. Kurt mordió su labio sin dejar de moverse por la pantalla y asintió despacio a sabiendas de que no podía verle.

—Escucha, Blaine. Puedo ayudarte a llegar al cuarto de pánico, ¿de acuerdo? Pero debes hacer lo que te diga y sobre todo debes respirar. Una vez ahí podrás esperar a la policía—. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo para poder concentrarse en mantener a Blaine a salvo. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de su terrible descuido.

Blaine se movió del otro lado soltando un pequeño suspiro tembloroso, sonando poco confiado, aun así, respondió: —Sí… Dime que hacer.

El castaño analizó rápidamente sus opciones. Podría hacer a Blaine esperar en la línea mientras seguía escondido en aquel armario, pero si los agresores ya lo habían visto no descansarían hasta encontrarle. No había nada más que hacer. Debía que sacarlo de ahí, y debía ser cuidadoso si quería salvarlo.

—De acuerdo, Blaine. Llegó la hora, cariño. Debes ser cauteloso, ¿bien? Dime. ¿Qué tan lejos estás del cuarto de pánico?—, preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño ante el aparato frente a él, estaba comenzando a triangular la posición tan rápido como era posible, pero no parecía suficiente. Kurt quería levantarse y patearlo.

El chico pareció hacer un sonido mientras pensaba, un poco más calmado ésta vez. —A unos… ¿Treinta metros? No lo sé… No me di cuenta mientras corría, podría estar cruzando un par de pasillos.

—Entonces esto es lo que harás…— Se las arregló para sonreír con nerviosismo. Debía parecer un lunático. Esto definitivamente iba a dificultar las cosas. —Primero escucha con atención que nadie haya entrado a la habitación en la que estás, y entonces…

—¿Cómo te llamas?—, preguntó el menor con un temblor, cortando de tajo al castaño. Kurt frunció el entrecejo confundido. —Lo siento…— escuchó decir. —Es sólo que no sé si pueda y…

—Kurt. Me llamo Kurt—, respondió con suavidad, no dejando que el chico terminara la oración. —Vas a lograr esto Blaine, voy a ayudarte, pero tienes que escucharme.

—Kurt…— hizo eco mientras respiraba profundo. —Sí.

—Blaine, sal del armario, pero antes asegúrate de que no haya nadie más—. Comenzaba a desesperarse. La ubicación estaba tardando demasiado. ¿Qué estaba mal? Revisó uno a uno los pasos para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden mientras del otro lado escuchaba a Blaine arrastrándose. El sonido de telas haciendo fricción lo hizo estremecerse.

—Listo, Kurt… No escucho a nadie cerca—, murmuró Blaine, pasando saliva. —¿Ahora?

Kurt frotó su rostro con ansiedad y negó para si mismo con reproche. —Ahora vas a abrir la puerta, Blaine. Muy lentamente. Trata de no hacer ruido, por favor. —Se sentía a punto de quebrar, pero su voz era suave comparada con lo que sentía. Sería un excelente actor, pensó vagamente, sintiendo su cerebro sobrecalentarse debajo de su cuero cabelludo.

Blaine susurró algo a modo de entendimiento y Kurt contuvo el oxígeno en sus pulmones, su pierna derecha estaba temblando en anticipación mientras escuchaba el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose con mucha cautela. Dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando oyó a la misma cerrarse golpe.

—¿Blaine?—, preguntó con obvia alarma en la voz. Miró a la pantalla perdido por un momento mientras el sonido del aparato de triangulación le hacía eco en los oídos. —Blaine, por favor…

Podía escuchar el sonido de algo al otro lado, la llamada aún no se cortaba, sin embargo, en cualquier momento podría ocurrir. Kurt quería llorar. Llevó ambas manos a su cara, restregándolas de manera insana, sin ser consciente de que más de una persona lo observaba ahora. Aquellas que estaban descansando o pasando directo a realizar otra función. Nadie comentaba nada, era algo normal en un día de trabajo. El aspecto del castaño fue lo que hizo que más de uno se asustara.

El chico miraba las pantallas de su ordenador con desesperación visible en su semblante, la llamada aun no era localizada, habían pasado varios segundos que se sentían como horas y Kurt no entendía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras seguía repitiendo el nombre de Blaine al micrófono de su auricular, de manera monótona y suplicando por una respuesta pronta.

Sin esperarlo realmente sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y giró bruscamente para encontrarse con Adam, sin embargo, su mirada era diferente a la lasciva y llena de interés que conocía. Parecía determinado.

—Cuelga ya, Kurt—, dijo sonando un poco resignado, pero firme.

Kurt rápidamente negó tratando de no parecer tan aterrado como estaba. Tragó sabiendo que debía lucir como un niño al que intentan arrebatarle un dulce, pero no podía hacer lo que su jefe le pedía. —Aún está en la línea… No puedo… Él…

—¡Kurt!—, soltó Blaine en un susurro, haciendo al castaño saltar mientras su superior lo miraba preocupado. —El pasillo está despejado. Sólo me asomé un poco, pero creo que puedo llegar—, continuó sin aliento. Kurt sintió como su rostro recuperaba el color apropiado, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero su frente se tensó.

—¿Qué hiciste? Te dije que te quedaras en la línea—, replicó con un toque de frustración. Esperaba no sonar tan molesto como se sentía, acababan de darle un buen susto; sabía que estaba dejándose llevar, pero realmente quería lograr esto. Blaine iba a responder, sin embargo el castaño lo cortó. —No importa, sólo no sueltes el teléfono y continúa hablándome.

A su lado, Adam tomó asiento, murmurando algo y moviendo ciertos botones en el computador. Una expresión desconcertada se extendió por su rostro, sus cejas se alzaron de una forma que hubiera sido cómica de ser otra la situación. Al notar que la llamada no estaba siendo rastreada como debía, tensó la mandíbula. El castaño hizo una mueca y se encogió en su lugar, ésta vez enfocado solamente en Blaine.

—Bien. Voy a salir, Kurt—, dijo éste con un suave temblor. —¿Crees que si voy arrastrándome me verán?—

Kurt se llevó una mano a los labios y luego negó. —No, no puedes perder tiempo, pero tienes que salir con cautela para asegurarte. Cruza el pasillo andando tan rápido como puedas y revisa las esquinas, ¿comprendes? No te lances corriendo.

Escuchó al chico tragar para después proferir un sonido de entendimiento. —Okay…— Debía ser difícil, el castaño lo entendía, pero era necesario.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió causando un chirrido emerger por la bocina y Kurt contuvo el aliento una vez más. Algo zumbaba contra su oído inquietándolo de sobre manera, sus manos sudaban y se vio obligado a frotarlas contra su pantalón. Por un momento, incluso olvidó que Adam seguía a su lado, y que estaba maldiciendo al aparato.

Después de unos cuantos segundos eternos de tan sólo escuchar un incesante jadeo por parte de Blaine mientras avanzaba, Kurt desesperó. —Blaine…

El chico interrumpió sonando asustado. —Kurt, creo que están cerca.

El castaño mordió el interior de su mejilla y apretó ambas manos en un puño. —Blaine, estás cerca, sólo tranquilízate. Tienes que…

—La tengo—, escuchó murmurar a Adam, y mientras enviaba la ficha varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

La sonrisa de triunfo cayó su boca, al igual que la oración que formulaba al escuchar un estallido seguido del lloriqueo asustado de Blaine. Un jadeo horrorizado por parte del chico resonó contra su oído, el rozar de dedos contra el aparato telefónico junto con el golpeteó de pies entrando en carrera. El castaño se ahogó en las palabras que intentaba formular cuando el grito de alguien le aturdió y el chillido horrorizado del chico lo paralizó.

Kurt se puso de pie abriendo los ojos en horror. —¡Blaine!—, bramó causando que quienes lo rodeaban se estremecieran.

Hubo otro estruendo lo hizo saltar hacia atrás, tropezando con la silla que cayó al piso desordenadamente. Se sostuvo con fuerza de su escritorio, y entonces, el impacto del emisor que finalizó con la llamada se sintió como el choque de un puño en su estómago.

No se movió. Se quedó paralizado en su lugar, escuchando el pitido de la línea ahora sin vida que hacía eco dentro de sí. Después de segundos de shock, dejó escapar un gemido que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y el pánico recorrió su cuerpo con la fuerza de un rayo. Se abalanzó sobre su equipo moviendo botones, desplazándose con prisa por las pantallas, tomando sus auriculares y arrojándolos con fuerza en la mesa mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, se tomó con fuerza del borde de una de las maquinas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sin ser consciente de que murmuraba repetidas veces un "no" entrecortado. No fue hasta que Adam colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros que se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de manera casi violenta.

Parpadeó una… Dos veces. Se permitió dejar salir un suspiro que un sus oídos se escuchó como sollozo, palpando todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, recorriendo su cuerpo de manera agresiva. Pudo escuchar que le decían algo, algo que no entendió. Abrió los ojos para mirar al rubio junto a él, que lo tomaba cuidadosamente, desprendiéndolo del aparato. Todo parecía un poco borroso. Sin dar cuenta de lo que ocurría se vio arrastrado lejos de su puesto bajo la mirada atenta de todos.

Adam se detuvo un poco lejos del área de trabajo y sacudió suavemente a Kurt. —Hey—, susurró dándole una sonrisa tímida. —Ve a descansar… Lo necesitas. Si llama, le ayudaremos. De cualquier forma, la policía va en camino. Va a estar bien.

El castaño parpadeó nuevamente y luego asintió percibiéndose adormilado. Emitió un sonido de aprobación, pasando la lengua por sus labios resecos, para luego caminar con el ceño fruncido hasta y recoger sus cosas con las manos temblando. Lágrimas comenzaron a calar en sus ojos, pero no las dejó correr. No podía permitir que lo vieran en ese estado. Ya había sido suficiente espectáculo para un día, pensó aun con la niebla que parecía cubrir su mente.

Sin detenerse cuando Quinn lo llamó, salió casi corriendo hasta el elevador y se dejó caer contra las paredes de éste una vez que las puertas se cerraron. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la cartera y Kurt sólo podía dejar que un pensamiento lo atormentara. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Salió hacia el frío de la ciudad, caminando con paso apresurado entre las personas ajenas a sus pensamientos impulsivos. Las mejillas le ardían, el cuerpo le pesaba y tenía un nudo atorado en la garganta deshidratada. Apretando los dientes, bajó las escaleras hasta el subterráneo, aún temblando y haciendo un esfuerzo por no romperse frente a la gente. Aguardó apartado, mirando a las vías del metro con inquietud mientras la serie de sonidos y gritos se repetían en su cabeza. Podía escuchar la voz susurrante del chico y a continuación, los estallidos. Se llevó una mano a la frente, ahora con jaqueca.

No sé percató cuando el metro arribó a la estación, con las piernas temblando y evitando el bullicio de personas, se las ingenió para encontrar un asiento una vez arriba, en la parte de atrás donde nadie lo molestara. Mientras su transporte se ponía en marcha llevándolo a casa, no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel chico y en si aún estaría vivo. Recargó la cara contra el cristal cerrando los ojos, tratando de evitar que chillido del chico volviera a su mente. Las pequeñas gotas saladas que contenía ahora bailaban en las esquinas de sus ojos fuertemente apretados. Tragó, aún con la faringe desierta, al percatarse de que si era como esperaba, habría sido el último en escucharlo con vida.

El viaje fue corto, pero no quería bajar. Se puso de pie de mala gana y salió de la estación obligando a sus pies a seguir. Estaba débil, se sentía como si fuera a caer sin aviso, y ser incapaz de reponerse nunca. El "clap" de sus zapatos era lo único de lo que era consciente mientras avanzaba calle arriba, entre los últimos rayos de sol que se colaban a través de las nubes grises, haciendo su rostro más pálido de lo normal. Levantó la vista de manera robótica cuando se halló frente a la puerta de cristal de su edificio. Apretó los labios y se dispuso a continuar su camino, maldiciendo por costumbre al inservible elevador y a cada escalón que lo conducía a su hogar. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta que la puerta de su apartamento estuvo frente a su nariz, temblando aún; Con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, abrió la puerta dejando la llave accidentalmente en el picaporte. Sus pies se detuvieron en seco cuando la calidez de su morada lo invadió, no había terminado de tocar el piso enfundado en alfombra cuando finalmente terminó por no poder más. Su cuerpo se dobló en violentos temblores acompañados de sollozos entrecortados, llorando desconsolado, sin ocultar ya lo mucho que dolía tal sentimiento. Pronto unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo atrayéndole y él castaño sin chistar se dejó caer en el pecho de tal joven, que sin conocimiento de lo que ocurría susurraba palabras cálidas, suaves contra su oreja, con el solo objetivo de tranquilizarle.

* * *

><p>Escrutó la escena que se presentaba ante sí, negando con la cabeza al verse en esa situación; Era tarde para arrepentirse, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera impotente, estaba justo donde quería estar y con las manos vacías, no sólo eso, ahora estaba en serios problemas, seguro parte de su equipo había sido atrapado o incluso algo peor. Lo que más le afligía era que tendría que volver a casa y buscar una nueva forma de encontrar lo que tanto anhelaba, ésta ocasión peligrando a cada instante, escondiéndose. Los criminales eran ellos, ¿qué nadie notaba que tenían lo que le pertenecía?<p>

Guardando todos esos pensamientos para después, abrió la colosal ventana a su lado, dando un vistazo por última vez. Deseaba quedarse, no podía terminar de esa forma cuando estaba ya tan cerca. Respiró profundo diciéndose que era lo mejor, a regañadientes subió al borde de su improvisada salida y saltó como si de un escalón se tratara, no se molestó en cerrar, eso era lo de menos junto al desastre que había provocado su mala organización. En el patio trasero, observó a su lado a los ahora sedados perros guardianes, trotó hasta la monumental barda de concreto que rodeaba la propiedad, trepando ágilmente. Agradeció su buena condición cuando logró estar del otro lado, tomó de su cinturón el radio e hizo un llamado a sus compañeros, no sabía que tan lejos estaban, probablemente por lo barato del aparato ni siquiera tuviera el alcance suficiente pero no había tiempo para volver a rescatar a nadie.

En su apresurado caminar de vuelta sintió la furia colarse por sus venas, el aire pareció ser repentinamente espeso, eso junto a sus vías respiratorias contrayéndose (o al menos eso sentía que pasaba), le impedían tomar oxigeno de manera correcta. Sus manos, que anteriormente se empuñaban, ahora estaban juntas, rascando con desesperación una a la otra, dejando a su paso marcas sobre la piel, su mirada profunda expresaba la ira que trataba de contener; Temblaba inevitablemente queriendo tirarse a llorar, sus pasos reducieron velocidad, su mandíbula apretada con dureza y luego, sus pies eran presionados contra el suelo, estático, guardando su enojo de manera hermética.

En ese momento, no pedía otra cosa que la difuminación y desaparición de su existir.

* * *

><p>El sonido sofocado de lo que parecía una queja retumbó desde el otro lado, haciendo que el moreno se sintiera aún más aterrado. Si la única persona en que podía confiar ese momento había reaccionado así, no imaginaba que le esperaba. Trataba de calmar su respiración y limitar sus pensamientos, tan sólo unos cuantos segundos en silencio hacían volar su imaginación, pintando el peor de los escenarios. La voz volvió trayéndolo a la vida, la pregunta que emitió le hizo sentirse un poco desconcertado, pero no por ello menos preocupado ¿Acaso no debería dar menos importancia al nombre y enviar a alguien ya?<p>

—Blaine—, dijo de todos modos, de forma entrecortada, casi insegura, sintiéndose perdido, solo y sin esperanza alguna. El tranquilo charlar de la persona le confundía. ¿Era que le importaba poco, intentaba calmarle o no sabía que hacer? No había nadie más, desearía que no fuera así. Se retorció en su lugar cada vez más angustiado. —No... Estoy yo solo. En un armario de uno de los cuartos—, explicó tallando una de sus manos contra su pantalón desesperadamente y luego pasándola por su nariz húmeda por las lágrimas, Se encogió contra la fina madera. No queriendo inquietarse de más y ser descubierto. Llevó una mano a su frente y apartó un abrigo que se pegaba contra su costado. —Envíen a alguien, por favor... Van a matarme—, soltó esperando que la súplica en su voz fuera obvia.

—No van a matarte—, aunque el chico sonaba seguro, el menor en peligro no daba crédito a esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía asegurarlo un trabajador tras una bocina? —Sólo quédate conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Y quería quedarse, sí que lo quería.

En un suspiro le susurró con las cuerdas vocales temblando: —Está bien—, pero nada lo estaba, que quisiera estar bien no significaba que pudiera e incluso en ese momento, cuando una chispa de esperanza crecía en él, era consciente de que las posibilidades de que no resultara a su favor eran mayores. —¿Qué hago?—cuestionó en busca de más valor, su voz sonaba hueca.

Sus ojos miel se cerraron con fuerza, escuchando con atención lo que la voz le decía. Por alguna razón le ayudó a relajarse un poco, talló su nariz nuevamente mientras pensaba, repasando dolorosamente cada detalle que podía, pero no había nada útil que decir, no tenía idea y eso sólo hizo que su vaga mejora, se hundiera nuevamente.

—Uhm no… Yo… Mis padres, ellos encargaron al sirviente que me llevara al cuarto de pánico—. A cada instante le resultaba más complicado expresarse, su voz era apenas un intento de susurró. Se llevó la manga del suéter a la boca, para callar un sollozo. Tragó sorbiendo con la nariz mientras aun cubría su boca. —Ahora creo que están muertos… Por favor… Sólo ayúdame.

—Voy a ayudarte. Lo prometo, Blaine… Pero necesitas calmarte y confiar en mi—Su mano tembló sobre el teléfono. Quería confiar, la promesa había sido sincera pero, después de todo, nadie promete más que quien no puede cumplir. Quería decir que confiar en aquel muchacho era lo único que le quedaba, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas.

Después de un pequeño sonido afirmativo de su parte ese desolador silencio regresó, pero no por demasiado.

—Blaine, dices que te llevaban al cuarto de pánico, ¿por qué no llegaste?

—Íbamos… Nosotros íbamos hacia ahí cuando un disparo hizo que él cayera y yo… Yo sólo corrí hasta aquí, no quiero que me maten—Trataba de explicarse de la mejor manera, sabía que tropezaba en sus propias palabras, pero continuaba murmurando y estaba llorando nuevamente. En todo ese tiempo, que no le era posible calcular con números cerrados, las lágrimas habían ido y venido, haciéndole creer en ocasiones que estaba seco.

—… Puedo ayudarte a llegar al cuarto de pánico, ¿de acuerdo? Pero…— ¿Llegar al cuarto de pánico? ¿Por qué si ahora estaba seguro? ¿Por qué salir si él ya había llamado a la policía? —Una vez ahí podrás esperar a la policía—. Negó al oír, no quería salir por ningún motivo. Tenía miedo, la persona que rondaba por su casa lo mataría al igual que seguro había hecho con todos los demás. No entendía porque debía salir de su escondite que ahora parecía perfecto. Lo pensó unos segundos solamente, y las palabras del chico dichas anteriormente retumbaron en su cabeza. Debía confiar en él.

Se encogió un poco más en su lugar antes de responder: —Sí… Dime que hacer—. Si eso quería que hiciera, lo haría, no quería morir pero mucho menos morir sin intentar. El temor prevalecía, no había duda, pero no le quedaban opciones.

Tomó aire aguardando por las indicaciones de alguien a quien nunca había visto, quien nunca había estado ni remotamente cerca de su casa o de él, era incluso un disparate pensar que él podría auxiliarlo en algo como eso. Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza. Confía, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Llegó la hora, cariño. Debes ser cauteloso, ¿bien?— Asintió como si el chico pudiera verle y algo cálido le recorrió ante el sobrenombre, haciéndolo inhalar profundo para calmar su miedo. —Dime. ¿Qué tan lejos estás del cuarto de pánico?— No era momento de cálculos, reprendió mentalmente. Al correr por tu vida no piensas esa clase de cosas.

Analizo el recorrido en su cabeza, pero no fue útil, sabiendo que no podría hacer más decidió tirarlo al azar, ¿en serio estaba preguntando eso? —A unos… ¿Treinta metros? No lo sé… No me di cuenta mientras corría, podría estar cruzando un par de pasillos—. Intentaba ocultar lo abrumado que estaba en un tono relativamente calmado, pero sus hombros temblaban y su estómago se retorcía tan violento, que posiblemente la persona del otro lado de la línea podía escucharle.

—Entonces esto es lo que harás. Primero escucha con atención que nadie haya entrado a la habitación en la que estás… Y entonces...

Asintió como un niño pequeño ante las instrucciones del chico, quizás fuera por lo desesperado de la situación, o quizás porque necesitaba atar un trozo de la realidad a su vida en ese momento, pero una duda surgió, y sintiendose algo tonto por querer saber tal cosa preguntó de repente: —¿Cómo te llamas?—A los segundos meditó, que tal vez no habría forma de escapar, tal vez no conocería nunca la cara de la persona dispuesta a ayudarle, sin embargo, realmente quería saber el nombre del candidato a escucharlo por última vez. Al no escuchar una respuesta, añadió de manera torpe: —Lo siento… Es sólo que no sé si pueda y…

—Kurt. Me llamo Kurt...

Se encontró sonriendo de manera extraña mientras el chico continuó su discurso. —Kurt…— repitió en un suspiro. Un lindo nombre, pensó entre toda la locura en su cabeza. —Sí—, respondió mientras mojaba sus labios y luego se preparó para seguir adelante.

—Blaine, sal del armario, pero antes asegúrate de que no haya nadie más.

Se incorporó despacio, respingando ante un crujido, tomó todo el aire que cabía en sus pulmones y lo dejó ir. Abriendo con suma cautela la puerta del armario, pasó los ojos por el salón, cerciorándose de que estaba vacío. Salió lento, arrastrando las rodillas contra la alfombra mientras gateaba con la cabeza gacha. Con una mano aferrada firmemente al teléfono. La luz era poca, pero podía ver con claridad que era el único en aquella tan de pronto tétrica habitación.

—Listo, Kurt… No escucho a nadie cerca—, murmuró mientras se ponía de pie, tragando para deshacer la sequedad en su garganta. —¿Ahora?

Escuchó el frotar de algo en el teléfono, no podía imaginar un escenario en el cual Kurt se encontrara, pero estaba seguro de que se concentraba sólo en él.

—Ahora vas a abrir la puerta, Blaine. Muy lentamente. Trata de no hacer ruido, por favor.

Dio pasos exageradamente pequeños a la entrada, susurrando un "sí" tan sólo, que fue apenas audible hasta para sí. Al mover el picaporte y abrir, a pesar de haberlo hecho con cuidado, un chirrido sonó haciéndolo agitar ante ese simple hecho, al asomarse no observó nada, pero escuchaba algo que no podía llamar siquiera murmullo. Cerrando con fuerza del susto, ocultó su única forma de comunicación tras su espalda, lo movía en su mano temblorosa y se mordió con fuerza, apretando los ojos mientras se armaba de valor. Abrió de nuevo, causando menos ruido ésta vez. _"Kurt, por favor no cuelgues",_ rezaba como si poseyera poderes telepáticos. Se arrodilló nuevamente y arrastró por la puerta, lo suficientemente fuera de la habitación para revisar ambas esquinas de los pasillos. El aparato continuaba tras su espalda, no podía concentrarse en revisar y hablar con Kurt a la vez. Escuchó un crujido y sintió su corazón en la garganta un instante mientras afinaba el oído. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que fue capaz de asegurar que no había nadie cerca, notando lo solitario del corredor. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de llevar el objeto a su oído, retrocediendo a dentro nuevamente. Una mota de felicidad lo invadió al notar que Kurt seguía en la línea.

—¡Kurt!—, exclamó en una clase de grito susurrado. —El pasillo está despejado. Sólo me asomé un poco, pero creo que puedo llegar—. Tuvo la impresión de que sonaba como si hubiese corrido muchos kilómetros.

—¿Qué hiciste? Te dije que te quedaras en la línea—. Frunció el ceño al notar a Kurt sonando molesto, hizo una mueca y abrió la boca para disculparse pero entonces el hombre continuó. — No importa, sólo no sueltes el teléfono y continúa hablándome—. El breve regaño le pareció extraño, la verdad era que no sabía que tanto había demorado.

Apretando los labios en una fina línea se giró nuevamente hacía el pasillo, sus piernas temblaban de nuevo. —Bien. Voy a salir, Kurt—Se estremeció al pensarlo, era demasiado peligroso. Miró al techo, rezando a lo que fuera que hubiera para poder salir de esto con vida. —¿Crees que si voy arrastrándome me verán?—preguntó inseguro. No sabía como era mejor moverse.

—No, no puedes perder tiempo, pero tienes que salir con cautela para asegurarte. Cruza el pasillo andando tan rápido como puedas y revisa las esquinas, ¿comprendes? No te lances corriendo.

Movió sus pies alterado, no creía poder contenerse, pero no quería echarse a correr y arruinar todo. Se frotó la mano contra el pantalón para eliminar el exceso de sudor para después murmurar. —Okay….

Salió finalmente, mirando a los lados y tragando con pesadez. Caminaba temeroso, sus piernas se sacudían intensamente y no notaba los pequeños jadeos que emitía. Estaba demasiado concentrado en llegar a la vuelta del pasillo, era la distancia más complicada de recorrer que había tenido en su vida. Avanzó pegado a la pared, con pasos cortos pero rápidos, en una especie de trote. Cada tanto se detenía para asegurarse de que no escuchaba a nadie aproximarse o seguirlo. Se sentía paranoico, y su mente poco coherente, vagaba por los thriller que disfrutaba leer o ver en cines con sus compañeros de estudio. Nunca en su vida se imaginó en un estado como tal. Quería ponerse a reír de manera histérica o romper en un grito, que lo hallaran de una vez y acabaran con él.

Cuando logró girar se detuvo agarrándose a uno de los muros. Se reprendió por tal pensamiento. No podía rendirse aún. El teléfono continuaba contra su boca y recordó a Kurt esperando por el en la línea, y diciendo su nombre algo alarmado. Iba a decir algo pero un par de pasos a los lejos hicieron eco y el pánico resurgió. —Kurt, creo que están cerca—. Se odio por sonar tan desesperado y roto, pero no podía controlar lo que hacía o decía. Sentía que iba a desmayarse.

Mientras hablaba, retomó su camino, en esta ocasión a prisa. Tropezando un poco con la alfombra y sosteniéndose con la pared para no caer. Captó nuevamente aquel crujido seguido de pasos rápidos, abrió los ojos con terror y aquel ruido de una suela, parcialmente callado por el tapiz, le hizo comenzar a correr con el temor impregnando su sangre.

—Blaine, estás cerca...—

Estaba seguro de que había alguien tras él, corría tras él para atraparle, escuchaba pasos de apresuro, pero temía voltear, presionaba la bocina con fuerza contra su rostro y cerró los ojos mientras aceleraba. No dejaría que lo agarraran, que lo capturaran y luego mataran. Su oído zumbó ante al estruendo de un disparo, haciéndole soltar un lloriqueó poco audible. Kurt seguía hablando por la bocina, pero no fue capaz de formular algo coherente cuando el grito de aquella persona lo hizo jadear con fuerza.

—¡Detente!—, bramó una voz masculina e irreconocible para quien huía, la voz de un joven.

—¡Déjame en paz!—, pidió a pesar de no poder alzar mucho la voz debido a lo seca que su boca se encontraba. Continuó sin detener el paso, no mirando hacia atrás y el teléfono olvidado en una de sus manos, impidiendo a Kurt escuchar claro lo que sucedía.

Entonces se escuchó el golpe de alguien lanzándose contra él y Blaine saltó chillando cuando una mano forrada en cuero atrapó su tobillo. Otro disparó le aturdió, provocándole un temblor acompañado de un gemido. Era tarde. Emitió un quejido cuando cayó inevitablemente, soltando la bocina y encajando las uñas en la alfombra mientras pataleaba desesperado, rogando por su vida y tratando de alcanzar el teléfono posiblemente estropeado por el impacto. —¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Por favor!— Su opresor le jalaba hacía atrás, queriendo evitar que huyera de manera en realidad, bastante mediocre. Sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas mientras continuaba retorciéndose y tratando de huir.

No era consciente de lo que aullaba, sólo quería escapar. —¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!— Pateó con más fuerza para liberarse y sentía su garganta arder por los gritos que resonaban en la residencia.

Cuando sintió que se liberaba, arrastrándose hasta el teléfono. El característico crujido de vidrio rompiéndose lo obligó a llevarse las manos a la cabeza, por un momento, sin entender lo que pasaba. Se ponía de pie listo para correr nuevamente, pero sin aviso alguno fue pepenado del brazo por alguien, provocando que cayera hacia atrás. El fuerte alarido que emanó de sus pulmones fue ahogado por la mano de alguien y sin poder poner más resistencia fue arrastrado lejos del aparato que pudo haberlo salvado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo mismo de la última vez 7u7 Pongan si les gustó o no. Azotes, linchamientos o abracines... Son todos bienvenidos.<em>**

**_Qué tengan todos un muy feliz año nuevo, btw. :) Coman mucho, tomen mucho, abracen mucho. _**

**_Hasta lueguito *-*_**


End file.
